kpopfandomcom-20200223-history
Kang Daniel
| birth_place = Busan, South Korea | occupation = Singer, dancer, rapper | group_debut = August 7, 2017 | solo_debut = July 25, 2019 | years = 2017–present | height = 180 cm | weight = 67 kg | blood = A | partner = Jihyo | agency = KONNECT Entertainment >Hellokpop: Kang Daniel Sets Up His Own Agency And Adds “CEO” Title To His Name In Preparation For Solo Debut LM Entertainment Kang Daniel And Yoon Ji Sung Sign With New Agency MMO Entertainment B2M Entertainment Wanna One’s Kang Daniel And Yoon Ji Sung Set Up Independent Label Under MMO Entertainment | associated = Wanna One | fandom = DANITYSoompi: Kang Daniel Announces Official Fanclub Name | website = | sns = }} Kang Daniel (강다니엘) is a South Korean singer currently under KONNECT Entertainment. He is best known for finishing 1st place in Produce 101 Season 2 and becaming a member of the project boy group Wanna One until their disbandment. As a soloist, he also goes by the name Daniel K. He made his solo debut on July 25, 2019 with his first special album Color On Me.The Korea Times: Kang Daniel's solo debut set for July 25 Hellokpop: Kang Daniel Paints Colorful Teaser For Upcoming Solo Debut Personal life Relationship On August 5, 2019, local news source Dispatch reported that he and Jihyo of TWICE were dating and it was confirmed by both agencies later. It was also revealed that 2AM member Seulong who introduced him and Jihyo to each other.Soompi: TWICE's Jihyo and Kang Daniel are DatingSoompi: TWICE's Jihyo And Kang Daniel Reported To Have Met Through Im Seulong 'Health' On December 4, 2019, KONNECT Entertainment released a statement stating that Daniel visited the hospital due to poor health caused by a weak immune system and psychological anxiety starting from the first half of the year.Soompi: Update: Kang Daniel To Take Break From Activities + Agency Releases Statement On His Mental Health He was then diagnosed with depression and panic disorder after a detailed examination and treats it through psychotherapy and medication. As he had been expressing more severe symptoms of anxiety, he will be taking a temporary break from activities to focus on his recovery. Discography Special albums * Color On Me (2019) Digital singles * "Touchin'" (2019) Filmography Reality shows * Produce 101 Season 2 (Mnet, 2017) - contestant * Produce 48 (Mnet, 2018) - special MC (ep. 1) Endorsements * Think Nature (2017) * The Spring Home (2017) * LAP Korea (2018) * Hite Beer Extra Cold (2018) * Bokuk (2018) * Kissing Heart Sunglasses (2018) * KT (2019 * Mexicana Chicken (2019) * Givenchy Beauty (2019) Trivia * Him and fellow member and label mate Jisung were once back-up dancers for Cao Lu during their trainee years. * He was noted as the "Dark Horse" during Produce 101 Season 2 as most people believed he could become 1st in the show. * He had been B-boying since junior high school and was the first B-boy in the rookie battle in the Busan scene. * He changed his name to Kang Daniel because he was worried that it will be hard to pronounce his birth name Eui Geon. * He has two cats named Rooney and Peter, both that he thought we're male but actually female. * It was revealed that his fan cafe donated ₩1.1 Million Won (Approximately $980) to Korea Animal Rights Advocates (KARA), an animal protection organization, in wishes to get him to the Top 11 and because he loves animals. * It was revealed that he supports comfort women and children in poverty. * It was revealed that him, fellow member Woojin, and BTS's Jimin were in a dance competition called Busan City Kids. * He has trained for 2 years and 1 month, if including Produce 101 Season 2, its 2 years and 5 months. * He sometimes have the habit to grind his teeth while asleep. * He is good friends with Seulong of 2AM. Gallery References Official links * Website * Fancafe * Instagram * TikTok * Twitter ;Former * Fancafe * Facebook * Instagram * Twitter * V Live * YouTube Category:Singers Category:Male singers Category:Kang Daniel Category:Soloists Category:Male soloists Category:2019 debuts Category:Wanna One Category:Produce 101 Season 2 Category:KONNECT Entertainment